freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty Police Incorporated
Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) is a private company that handles the policing of Liberty space to interdict the importation of contraband and to prevent attacks on civilian and commercial traffic. Bases Under Control *Planet Manhattan - New York System (Headquarters) *Planet Los Angeles - California System *Planet Denver - Colorado System *Planet Houston - Texas System *Fort Bush - New York System *San Diego Border Station - California System *LPI Huntsville - Texas System *LPI Sugarland - Texas System Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Liberty Security Force **Liberty Navy **Liberty Corporations *Enemies **Liberty Rogues **Xenos **Outcasts Rumors "A lot of the original LPI employees were police that had worked for the state. When the police went private, the pay decreased, so we had to make up for the shortfall, if you know what I mean. Fortunately, we have a little more latitude than we did as employees of the government." - Lieutenant Nathan Green, LPI, Planet Houston "LPI is almost like two companies: you got the LPI that police Liberty space and run the Huntsville and Sugarland prison ships, and then you have LPI the consumer goods manufacturer making all kinds of products using captured criminals as their labor force." - Detective Kevin Key, Planet Manhattan "LPI is a privatized police force. I am an employee of Liberty Police, Inc. We are actually just executing company policy when we patrol Liberty space looking for criminals. LPI is sanctioned by the Liberty government so we have legal jurisdiction, but the bottom line is about money." ''- Detective Kim Bailey, Planet Manhattan ''"The Rogues are all over New York. Actually, LPI might be out of business if it wasn't for the Rogues. It doesn't matter too much though; some LPI will bring you in for nothing but being in the wrong place at the wrong time. LPI can always use more workers at Sugarland and Huntsville" ''- Manhattan Bartender Bob Swaffar ''"Even though the name of our company uses the word "police" in its title, I'm more of a factory manager than a law enforcement officer. I'm more concerned with squeezing all the production I can out of the miscreant workers here. Usually they are more inspired to work if I hold back their Food Rations for a day or two. That always helps boost productivity." - Sergeant Conrad Gernale, LPI "If we didn't need labor for our consumer goods facilities, I'd kill all the Rogues I came across. I just get tired of putting away the same scum and watching 'em get released a couple years later to start doing the same illegal activity." - Sergeant Heather Fields, Fort Bush "If it wasn't for LPI, Liberty Police, Inc., Liberty would have been bankrupted by the sheer cost of housing all of her prisoners. But they were smart enough to privatize their department of corrections, and that is how we were formed." - Sergeant Mary Gruszka, Planet Houston "Sure, there's a lot of piracy out there, but the LPI is hindered in ways that the Bounty Hunters are not. We have well-defined patrol area boundaries and a company policy that prohibits us from killing outlaws. We are to capture them if possible for rehabilitation at our factories." - Lieutenant Louis Stillwell, Fort Bush "The Junkers are criminal dirtbags, but they are smart about it, unlike the Rogues. They have a legitimate cover as scrap collectors, but we know they are as crooked as any other criminal. And they will never give up one of their own. You squeeze a Junker to make him talk about other criminals." - Captain Joe Nicholson, LPI, Planet Manhattan "The Xenos don't usually mess with Liberty shipping, but that all changes when it comes to Side Arms. The Xenos love stealing guns, they've been concentrating attacks on the Detroit Munitions Plant for some time now. Ageira is guarding the plant better, so now they're focusing on the Trade Lane between here and Detroit." - Detective Kim Bailey, LPI, Planet Manhattan "The Xenos sometimes hit the Detroit Trade Lanes, mostly after foreigners. We never bring them in, 'cause if you send one Xeno to Texas, three come back out. Best to just vaporize them on the spot." ''- Bartender Joel Rosenblatt, Fort Bush ''"One of the Rogues we arrested just spilled his guts. This guy and two of his wingmen had traveled from the Badlands all the way around Liberty space following the debris fields till he reached the Baltimore Shipyards. They flew right by one of our patrols and got tagged on their final approach to Baltimore." - LPI Detective Kevin Key, Planet Manhattan Category:Factions Category:Liberty Factions Category:Corporations Category:House Police